


Peer Review

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fire Emblem Kink Meme, Light Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Laurent has an idea, and conducts a series of very sexy experiments with his wife.





	Peer Review

**Author's Note:**

> [Laurent/any second-gen character, scientific sexytimes](https://fekink.dreamwidth.org/866.html?thread=11362#cmt11362m)  
>    
>  He's collecting empirical data in the name of science. At least that's what he tells himself at first. Who knew research could be so pleasurable?  
> 
> 
> Has Ricken!Laurent and Gaius!Noire.
> 
> Assumes established relationship (S support.)  
>  content: verbal humiliation, praise kink, coming without being touched, teasing, voice kink?, long term orgasm denial (would that count as edging?) It tried to be switch!Laurent but it turned more into bottoming-from-the-top!Laurent.
> 
> And despite her mother supports, Noire canonly taught herself to use hexes and curses, and some magic as defined in her mother gold tile and the Future Past Epilogue.
> 
> This assumes that Noire is 18+ in game and Laurent is somewhere in his 20s, as per implied in various supports. (Severa's supports has her telling Noire that she is a "grown woman" while Laurent's time travel issues has him quite a few years older than everyone else and refers to him as an adult.) All characters are depicted as adults.

Every night after the day was done, Noire would sneak into their tent. Of course, such stealth was fairly pointless as if her other side came up, the entire camp would be alerted to exactly what was happening. Screams of _Blood and Thunder_ , as well as cries of pleasure. Both beloved sides of Noire were so loud when it came to their intimate moments.

Then again, the camp was often filled with certain loud screams--be it of sword hands, or otherwise. With how many weddings happened between their comrades--and wedding nights, for that matter--it was a wonder anyone in the camp managed to get anything done.

Furthermore, it was now their shared tent, and she his wife. There was no need to hide anything about their intimacy. Then again, with Gaius as a father, Noire tended to be needlessly stealthy at many times. Especially around the dessert table. Laurent found it rather endearing, actually. 

Tonight, she slipped in, and removed her dark coat. He gave her a nod and a smile as she removed her bow (which would be most inconvenient and dangerous in their lovemaking) and began to remove her boots. Her low-cut, green bodice was flattering to her curvaceous body, and Laurent found his eye being drawn towards her.

When she had finished, Noire sat beside him on the bedroll.

They'd already exchanged pleasantries at the dinner table, so Laurent went straight to where his thoughts had been for some time. 

"Noire, I've been thinking recently, and I'd like to conduct an experiment."

She tilted her head, oh so adorably. "An...experiment? Am I really the person to ask for help with that?"

He smiled gently. "You are the only person within the entire world who can help me with this," he said.

"Um, really? What do I need to do? Jot down some data for you while you pour out a potion? I'm pretty good at keeping notes. I always used to--for my mother."

"Not quite. You see, I've been wondering, would it be possible that you could bring me to climax without even a single touch? Your voice--both your voices--cause me such intense reactions, I had a feeling it would be possible. And for both the potential data, and the wondrous pleasure of hearing your voice near, I would deeply wish to try this experiment if you feel up to it."

Noire glanced away. "I can't just summon her at will, you know..."

"As I said, not merely her, both of you. I believe your soft voice could bring me to climax just as easily as her harsh one. Each in turn would be utter bliss."

She blushed, and began to fiddle with her gloves. "Ah...really? You really think you could...just like that? What would this entail, though?"

"Hmm, a sound question. This would surely require several controlled experiments, given that repeated data is the basis of all true academic authenticity. Perhaps...we could start this off with a week of denial to ensure that your voice isn't strained in the process? I would not want you to scream yourself hoarse, after all."

Noire glanced away. "Does this mean I'd have to stay in another tent, and we won't be able to um..." She blushed, unable to speak the words of their intimacy. 

"Of course not. There is no need for you to deny yourself. I'd simply serve you, and leave myself unsatisfied."

"That sounds like it'd be tough to deal with, and for a whole week... Are you sure?"

"Yes, completely! The mere thought of such vigorous self-denial and the potential for true breakthrough and discovery about myself, and intend human nature fill me with much joy."

"All right. I'll do my best," Noire said softly.

He leaned in, and nuzzled her softly. "You always do your best, Noire. No matter how difficult the task, or how unwell you feel. It's one of the many things I admire about you."

She flushed with pleasure, and leaned in to be embraced.

That night, they merely stayed close and he read to her until her eyes closed. He read on for a little longer, then set the book aside and watched her slumbering, without nightmares, upon the crook of his arm. He leaned down to place a kiss upon her brow before he snuffed out the candle.

*

The first two days passed with little event, but by the third, he faced his first major issue.

Though Noire constantly said she was of sound health, despite being very pale and often ending up in the sick bay, she was woefully poor at judging her own strength. Just the other day he had caught her trying to lift an entire crate of weapons which not even Vaike could've lifted.

And today, it wasn't simply one oversized bucket filled to the brim with water, but _two._

On one hand, the second bucket would balance out her gait, on the other, it was still much too heavy for her the handle. He felt both a flash of irritation and deep concern as he trailed her.

He reached out. _"Noire--"_

"I'm _fine_ ," she snarled. For a moment, he wondered if her other side would come out, and that likely would push him over the edge, and he would come in his pants right there in front of everyone.

(The humiliation of such a thought was not entirely unwelcome, though it would set his data behind several days. On the other hand, he seemed to be on the brink of discovery of another side of himself, which was quite a thrilling thought.)

"Please, Noire. Let me take this for you. Consider it a favor to me, to soothe my worries. I would be beside myself if you sustained a fracture. Even if a Heal staff could mend your arms easily, the thought of you enduring such pain would be such an agony to me."

She seemed so close to shifting to her other side, and the force of her fury might destroy any chance of this experiment working before they even had barely begun. But she gathered her composure, and instead without a word set her buckets of water upon a bench made from split logs for him to take. Her knees shuddered at the effort, and he could see pain cross her face. He reached out, to steady her , to take away such an incredible weight. She bent down, but the bench wasn't thick enough to handle the weight, and the buckets immediately toppled over and the entirety of the freezing water spilled completely over her. 

She let out a cry and drew back. The splash had been so momentous that even her hair was wet.

"Oh no, I ruined it! I was--trying so hard, and--"

"It's all right, Noire..." He broke off. Laurent couldn't help but stare. Her wet bodice clung to her breasts, completely form fitting and he could see her nipples hardened from the cold. Water dripped down over her curvaceous body. A little gathered at her neck. He wanted so much to lick it free.

He let out a deep breath and licked his lips. He knew all too well what a wonderful, curvaceous body his wife had. He'd intimately known every inch of her many times over during their short time of being married. He quickly removed his cloak and placed it about her shoulders, before anyone else could see.

"Go on and get dry clothes one before you catch ill, I'll gather more water to replace that. It is....no trouble..."

And possibly douse himself with the cold water to keep his desires at bay for a little longer.

Noire blushed, but did not avert her gaze. "Could you um, help me dry off?"

Laurent took a sharp intake of breath.

He'd rarely seen his wife so brazen. Especially within a semi-public place. His desire, already stretched to its limits, and just the sound of her voice saying something like _this_ was enough make him glad for his loose robes and pants. Had he worn say, the garb of a swordsman, or even a dark mage, his passion would be oh so evident. 

"Yes..."

He followed her to their tent. She took off her bracer, set aside her bow, and took off her boots. Then she turned to him, and lifted up her arms. "Could you, um, help me with this?"

He knew very well that she could manage this herself. And what a wonder. His wife was _seducing_ him. At the very time where he couldn't fully enjoy this incredible happening, no less. 

Laurent removed his gloves and set them aside. "I am yours completely. I live to serve you."

He peeled off her wet green bodice, which clung to every curve. She squirmed at his touch, the slow, deliberate way he undressed her, and even the contrast of his warm hands.

"Are you enjoying this experiment, Noire?" Laurent said in a low voice.

She shifted slightly and finally nodded. "Maybe seeing you so frustrated like this is kind of...nice. Usually you're so composed but...You looked at me and it's so clear to know you want me, even in the middle of the camp you can't hide it. It felt nice to see such blatant desire for me in your eyes for me. Sort of like when you confessed to me and you were so happy and excited in a way I had never seen you be before. Besides, isn't it helping your data?"

He nodded, for he didn't trust himself to speak. 

Her nipples were hardened, and deep red from the cold. He couldn't hold off from touching her any longer.

"I'll warm you up," he said.

She gasped as he took her breasts in his hands, and began to lick a trail between them. Her reactions--gasps, shudders, slight moans, and that wonderful way she would grind against him--grew only more intense as he took one of her nipples in his mouth.

He could feel her heartbeat raise in deep arousal. 

Good, let her feel the desire run free through, as agonizing and wonderful as it was for him. The intense softness of her curves against him was enough to truly test his loyalty towards this experiment.

And, as it was, usually with their lovemaking, he would pull her into his lap, and she would grind against his growing arousal until clothes were removed fully--and she was still on top. This time, however, he pinned her down, as she squirmed against him, and took even more attention towards her breasts than usual. She let out soft cries as he worshiped her like the queen she was. 

Her cool skin slowly began to warm against his mouth.

"Laurent, please...."

"I could never refuse a request from you," he said softly. "What is it that you want?"

"You..."

"You shall have me. Always, now and forever," Laurent said.

"And after all, there is more than one way to keep to the terms of the experiment," Laurent said lightly.

He released his grip, pulled off her green pants, and took a deep breath at the sight of her shortclothes, wet and tight against her skin. Laurent managed to wrench his gaze from her pale thighs. "Was this your plan all along?" 

"No. It just happened. I was trying to keep up with everyone. I didn't want to be a...burden."

"You're not a burden , Noire. Everyone knows you are trying very hard to contribute to this army. However, you don't have cause harm upon yourself to prove your mettle. If anything, you should use that time to heal after battle considering how much of a toll it takes upon you."

"I still feel bad," she said softly.

"True power is learning the extent of ones limits. An armored knight may be impervious to much physical damage, yet even a low-level mage could sear through their armor in a single strike. Archers can gain pivotal strikes, yet do not belong upon the front lines. As you see, each unit has a role and--"

Her soft expression suddenly turned aggressive. "Shut your yammering mouth and serve me this instant!"

Laurent took in a deep intake of breath. Her harsh voice nearly pushed him to the edge of climax. He was so desperately hard now, he wondered if his experiment would come to fruition before the preliminary period was even over. He forced himself to focus upon her solely, and her pleasure.

He kissed down her stomach, which she was always a little shy about. So many years of war-torn malnutrition and exposure to dark magic left her looking perennially as if she belonged in the sick bay tent. She pushed open her legs and he gladly took his place there. She covered her hand with her mouth as he moved to kiss between her thighs. 

"Laurent...ah...." She quickly bit her lower lip. 

Red curls brushed against his face as he buried himself against her. He couldn't help but moan at the slickness, the softness, and the way she trembled at each touch of his tongue. His tongue across her clitoris was enough to make her let out a soft cry, then quickly cover her mouth with her hand to try and keep quiet. Most times, she failed in that attempt and indeed the entire camp could tell when they were intimate. He took his time, exploring the soft edges of her wet folds, only to suck and lave upon her clitoris again, to tease her further.

It was a wonderful feeling, to see his wife so utterly undone. But the fact that his own arousal was unattended left him with a certain frustration. But a not unpleasant one. If anything, the frustration added something...more. Just as good always tasted better when one was hungry, to be this close and denied his own climax only made each touch that more sensual, that more intense. 

There was a certain satisfaction in feeling her own passion, slick against him as she became so undone with climax after climax that she could not even form words any longer. And indeed, there was a certain smugness in how long it took her to recover from his attentions and affections, and pushing her further to see how easily she could come when she'd barely recovered from one climax. Her head was thrown back, her mouth open in a wordless cry. She couldn't even form words at this much pleasure, yet still he wanted to push her further. Into esctasy, and a midday break she would never forget. This would be the closest to any satisfaction or pleasure he would feel for the next week. For every climax he denied himself, she would get two.

Still, he had his limits. He wiped his mouth and pulled back for a breath as she gasped, glassy eyed and dazed from climax after climax. He took a few moments to compose himself. After all, his mind reminded him how easy it would be to slip out of his pants and robes and slip inside of her. He could elicit even more cries as he filled her up. Everything within him, right down to the core of some base animal instinct wanted nothing more than this. Her body and his intertwined, as deep as was physically possible.

However, his data would be compromised. And he would have to start the entire week over. Instead, he mentally calculated the budget in his mind. Anything to calm himself from the utter goddess that lay before him, legs apart and all too willing to be fucked even more.

"Rest a little more. I will handle gathering the water. Do you need anything before I go?"

"Just you," she said softly.

"You already have me. You always have, and you always will. Soon enough the night will fall, and I'll be by your side again. But until then, I must return to my tasks."

He bent down and kissed her lips in a faint, soft brush. Not too passionately, for the temptation to fuck her senseless again, this time until their bodies merged and both were left gasping in utmost pleasure was too great. And had she not been so dazed from her last climax, he knew very well that she might have destroyed his data right here and there. A soft, sad glance and he would gladly fill any request she asked.

"I'll...be back to work in a minute. Maybe a few..."

Laurent chuckled. "If I wouldn't known that making you come over and over until you can't even speak was the way to make you rest a little, I would've tried that much earlier. As it is, this is some valuable data indeed."

She blushed, and he was tempted yet again. Instead, he drew the blanket over her. "Take care until then."

 _Soon,_ he reminded himself past the intense sexual frustration that filled him. And oh, how he would make up for lost time the moment he was finished with this experiment. 

*

Laurent doubled his hours with more work and training to keep his mind off of things. Yet at only a few days in, his irritation had gone tenfold. It was a mere week. He'd spent all of his life before her without this release, and yet he craved it, craved _her_. 

His patience was at its very limits. And he was sure of one thing in particular: truly, their army was full of idiots. None of them knew the proper procedure, they spent wantonly and chattered away with useless talk and jokes.

Perhaps the experiment would've been easier had he cut contact with his wife for the duration of the week, but the very thought of her sad at any point because of him was unthinkable. He would never be such a craven to make Noire cry. He'd gladly take any agony on just to ensure she kept smiling. Then again, it was another kind of sweet torment to kneel before her, and taste all of her only to receive no release himself. Only fitting for a queen to treat their servant. And he would gladly serve between her thighs until his lips grew numb.

And his self-denial only seemed to draw out a completely unexpected side of her. The incident with the bucket was not the only moment she'd drawn him from the camp in the middle of the day to her tent. He swallowed at the memory of her, legs parted and panting, awaiting the caress of his fingers and his tongue between her thighs.

Perhaps another cold bath would be in order. He had upped it recently to two a day. While his hygiene was better than ever, and that was to be commended, this was not quite an ideal situation.

Laurent checked his notes for the third time. What a wondrous agony it was, to want her, and to desire her more every moment.

*

By day five, his wife was more eager than ever. This experiment was drawing out certain thrilling aspects of her. Laurent could scarcely believe his luck to be married to such an incredible woman. Today, she led him back to their tent with a promise of a gift.

Usually her gifts were talismans. Some bought in stores, others made with her own hand and own magic. Other than being quite practical, Laurent enjoyed the study of such charms. Occasionally, she took time from her tasks to make him a lunch. About thirty percent of the time she burned said food and sheepishly gave him the ashes. (Though, he'd made good progress upon the study of the uses of charcoal.) And other times, her gift was herself, and oh what joy he had in unwrapping and receiving that present.

But today, it was a gift that could not be given in public (discounting food or talismans) which led him to believe it was a more amorous gift.

Noire cleared her throat when she got back to their tent.

"Um, for your experiment, wouldn't it be good to have something to keep your mind focused?"

"Such as what? A pendant hung to practice meditation? I have read upon such things and certainly thought about trying such an experiment. However, I thought perhaps such things would be best to be relegated to once the war is over."

"No, not like that... Something to keep your mind on... me."

"Noire, I can scarcely think of anything but you right now. Though that is not much different than always, just with a certain deeper intensity. Thankfully, my work or prowess in battle hasn't suffered too much. If this experiment went on longer, it might, however," he said.

Though they were alone within his tent, Noire glanced back. She reached into her bag and brought out a rough rope made of jute. Now, he could see it was not any mere rope as it had been specifically knotted and had talismans braided through much of it.

"Every breath you take, every heartbeat... you'll feel this and think of me...and be protected..." She blushed deeply as she said those wonderfully erotic words.

His eyes widened as she came near, with clear intent. His heart was set alight, just as much as when she had yelled at him the first time, and made him realize just how in love he always had been with her.

"Noire, You...you want to..."

She nodded. "Your robes are loose enough that no one will know. Besides, it serves dual purpose. The talismans I threaded through will keep you safe always."

Laurent's breath caught. "Oh, Noire..."

"Kneel down," she said in a soft command. 

Laurent was all too happy to obey. He stripped down before her. With such gentle care, she tied such elegant knots. The bite of each rope felt like a kiss. The rope was snaked across his torso, his legs and even his sensitive thighs. It was rough, and the bite and sting of it already left him shuddering with untold pleasure. The most exciting point was a collar she'd fashioned of her talismans, that had the sting of magic within it. Yet it was small enough that it did not even show through his high collar. She'd taken great care to make this.

"You must have worked upon this for quite some time," Laurent said. 

"Sort of. I found the original diagram in... mother's notes. I think she wanted to use it upon someone and it was much...darker in nature. But mine isn't fashioned with those kinds of curses, but protection! It's not the same at all!"

"I would never imply such," he said.

"You think I'm a freak, don't you?" Noire said softly. "I just--"

Laurent cut her off. "No. I think I am intensely lucky to have married someone who understands my needs so, and seems to anticipate them ever before I ask or even realize them. This is the most thrilling discovery--And the fact that it likely has practical means makes this even better."

She let out a soft laugh. "When I saw the diagrams my first thought was it'd be something you like. Then I thought it could be a way to form an even stronger protective talisman, like a shield. Their magic could be chained together to protect you. And then you wouldn't forget me when you were working or on the battlefield. Even though we usually battle together these days...side by side...."

"Noire, my love, I would never forget you. Not even for a second."

She smiled softly, and just that made him think that he would take any kind of agony if it pleased her.

"There. You can get dressed again," Noire said.

He pulled on his pants, and before he dressed fully, she leaned up to kiss him.

As their lips met, he felt the bite of the rope, and the talismans, and it made the feel of her even sweeter.

*

Laurent glanced down towards his notes. The last two days had been one of endless torment and intense bliss. The rope constantly chafed, and the brush of the talismans constantly reminded him of Noire. It was brilliant, truly. It increased his frustration to such an intense amount that their next experiment period could be cut down to mere days, or even hours before he reached the optimal state to gather the data.

As he ordered the convoy, he balanced the budget, and took inventory, and ensured that all of their army went into battle with sound weapons, the bite of the rope was constantly with him. With every step, her name was silently upon his lips.

"Laurent," she said softly.

It was his only warning as he felt her hands wrap about his waist. She buried her face against his back, and oh, the feel of her soft curves pressed against him was exquisite. He let out a long, shaky breath. There was a constant tension in the air, as palatable as a cloudy day when she was near. He wouldn't be surprised if someone could smell the abject desire upon him. 

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, it was just a good surprise. Oh, and, I sparred with my mother earlier today. Your hypothesis that the rope would also be protective was correct. We tested tomes of varying power and determined that I could take the flames of an Arcfire without a single singe."

Her grip on him tightened. "Y-You told your _mother_ about what we were doing?"

"Not entirely. I merely implied you had used many talismans to create some kind of protective means and that I wished to test its potency. I assume she believed they were stitched into my clothes and I did not correct her."

"That's a good idea," Noire said.

"Oh? You intend to stay up late sewing?"

"If it'd keep you safe, I'd do anything," Noire said.

"I am hardly going to keel over this moment. I shall endeavor to survive this war intact, for your sake and mine," Laurent said.

"Tomorrow is promised to no one. ...I learned that the hard way," Noire said.

"True. But I am convinced that statistically, this war can be won. We were able to avert many horrible occurrences, such as Chrom's death. By my calculations, a happy end for both of us is quite possible." 

"Your calculations? ...Are you tired? You always work yourself so hard..."

"I could say the same of you. At least you have been sleeping decently well, with two nights this week several hours unbroken by nightmares." 

She released her embrace, and rested her palm at his back, exactly where the rope was tied. No one could see past his robes, yet she reminded him that she knew all too well their secret.

She leaned in to whisper. "The week is almost over. Are you...eager to continue the experiment?"

Laurent let out a long exhale. "Soon... I can scarcely wait to be alone with you."

He he got any closer, he would kiss her. And if he kissed her, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from going further. Even right there, within a public room. And even that thought deeply excited him. Laurent couldn't tell if he had found a new facet of himself, or if he was so aroused that nigh anything with her would make his blood burn with desire.

*

When the time finally came, his heart was aflutter. Seeing her, waiting for him in his tent, _upon his bedroll_ almost stole away every last bit of his self-control to toss aside the data and take her soundly upon the bed until it wasn't merely _Blood and Thunder_ she was screaming about, but his name in a cry of sheer ecstasy. 

She smiled softly. "I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry to keep you waiting. It is never my intention to be tardy."

"N-No, actually I...I was eager to see you so I finished early. Maybe a little too early, now that I think about it. Um, how does the rest of this experiment go?"

"To prevent myself from compromising the data in my frustration, my hands should be bound. Otherwise, I could in my intense arousal touch you--or myself. And indeed, I would have to remove my clothes entirely to ensure that I did not pleasure myself upon my robes while you spoke. My body could automatically respond to you without even meaning to."

He stripped down slowly. Noire watched him as he removed his boots, his robes, and finally his pants. She licked her lips softly, in a way which utterly left him breathless. He knew all too well how wonderful to softness of her tongue could be.

His satchel was laid aside with care, and his clothes carefully folded before he held out his hands to be tied. He left the knotted rope, which would have to be replaced soon. Even the warm brush of her fingers as she secured him was intense. He had to bite his lower lip to keep from moaning just at the feel of her binding his wrists. Laurent had high hopes for the success of their experiment if such a thing could provoke such a result in him.

Noire smiled shyly. "I have to admit...I like this. No one else knows about this side but me. This part of you is all mine."

"All of me is yours, Noire. I always am your devoted servant, and you, my beloved queen, in turns dark and gentle. Like shades of sunlight and moonlight in turn," Laurent said.

Noire smiled. "You're really poetic sometimes."

"I should hope with the massive amount of tomes I have read, some poetry has seeped into my veins," Laurent said.

She glanced up after she'd finished with the knot about his wrists. "Does it hurt? I didn't...put it too tight, did I?" 

"No, it's perfect. You did a wonderful job."

She flushed with pleasure. Strange...she always seemed to react so much to any praise. Though at times she had a hard time believing it, due to her pessimism. Still, it came to mind of another phase of the experiment he could try.

But only when he'd finished with his turn. He was already hard, and after a week of vigorous self-denial, often as he got intensely close to his own climax while satisfying her, he was pushed to his very limits. 

She started to strip down, and Laurent couldn't keep his eyes off her. Oh, how he longed to feel her pink nipples harden in his palms. _Not yet,_ he reminded himself. _Keep your mind upon the experiment._ This hadn't been in the terms of the experiment, though truly he could not complain. His wife had excellent ideas.

Still, he persisted. "You aren't cold, are you?"

"It's summer, Laurent," she said softly. "Besides, this would help the experiment, right?"

He let out a long breath. If it continued like this, he might not even make it to the experiment.

He laid upon the bedroll. The rough wool scratched against his back. He'd chosen his bedroll of this type because of wool's many benefits and relative cheap cost. However, now he wondered if even then, he'd craved that discomfort and it was this enigmatic part of him that craved being derided and denied and left pleading.

"Um, I don't know what to say. Do you want me to just read from a book until you..."

He smiled. "At my current state, I would not be surprised if you reading taxonomy would push me over the edge. Of course, that would be little surprise. The intense order of proper names and scientific methodology is quite...alluring."

She pulled out a tome from his satchel.

"Sorry in advance if I don't do a good job," Noire said.

"I am sure you will do splendidly, just as you always do," Laurent said.

She cast her gaze down and began to glance over the pages.

"Um, t-the collected histories of Ylisse. The Falchion was wielded by King Marth, who defeated the Shadow Dragon and..."

He closed his eyes and shifted. His body ached for release after being pushed to his very limits time and time again. Her voice was soft, demure, and in her reading aloud she often put questions where no questions were. She glanced down for approval as she read on. He gave her a reassuring nod.

Just the sight of her, the sound of her sweet voice left him squirming. It took very little to bring his arousal with this much teasing, a whole week spent of self-denial, and extra focused attention upon his wife. 

"That was the first war. The second war erupted shortly after..."

Noire wetted her finger and flipped the page. He was captivated by that hint of tongue, and even the graceful way her fingers moved as she flipped the pages. He was fully erect, solely from her voice. White drops dripped from the sensitive tip, and how he longed to be touched and finally find the release he had denied himself in this week. She could have read the most dry, unpleasant textbook and he still would've ached solely from the sound of her voice.

"...after peace had come, he married Princess Caeda and...."

And oh, the shape of her. He loved the way she fit so well to him, her head nestled against him, the softness of her breasts against his chest. She was all his, for all eternity, and it was such a wondrous and comforting knowledge. 

"...The origin of the country Valm is said to be a shortening of the word Valentia with the hero king Alm. It was said to be taken from the phase 'Valentia is with King Alm' shortened to 'Valm' as a battle cry..."

He focused on her words, the way her lips moved, more than what she spoke. He knew this all well, yet she breathed new life into the text. He suddenly wanted to have her read each and every book in the world just to hear it in her soft voice. And if she was enraged and screamed the tomes at him as well, then all the better that he would get to see each side of his wife as well.

"...then, years later, the Haildom of Ylisse was formed."

Her voice grew a little louder, and filled with more assurance as she read on. He looked on both with pride, and desire. Oh, there was so much to love about her. Softness and savagery, and the wondrous surprise of never knowing which side would show itself.

"Emmeryn in a distinct change from her father's warlike rule, instituted a reign of peace and humility..."

She stopped reading, and it saw it come like a storm forming. How she reached for her talisman, the dark growl that came across her face, then the cruel twist in her mouth and such bloodlust in her gray eyes. She slammed the book shut. 

"Blood and thunder! Kneel before me and scrape at your master's feet!"

"Oh, gladly."

He bowed as low as one who would have to plead for their lives to royalty, so low that his chest almost touched the ground. He panted, barely able to think. His arousal was so completely intense that his grasp upon the experiment was fading.

"Noire--"

"Quiet, you will speak when I allow it, you worm!"

Laurent gasped. He bowed before her, and obeyed.

She laughed cruelly. "You like that, don't you! If you want to be treated like a servant, then bow and scrape you worthless scum!"

It was too much. He shuddered as he felt the intense rush and pleasure, and wetness of come splattered across his thighs. After such a long denial, he was left gasping for some moments before clarity came back to him. He also noted that there'd be much more to be cleaned up afterwards. Just more data to 

He gasped for breath, bowed before her feet, as if he were begging for mercy.

"Oh, I managed to call her," Noire said happily. "I never thought I'd be glad to bring her but--I feel like I'm getting more control over her because of the time I spend with you."

He smiled. The afterglow of the orgasm was truly stunning. To think, she aroused him so much that she could bring him to climax without even a touch. Even more, he felt the satisfaction of this experiment being a resounding success.

"Ah...Noire. I do so adore you. That was truly remarkable. Your cadence and flow of reading is quite graceful and lovely, and your fury..."

"Oh--Thank you. Sometimes I still feel bad that she says mean things to you, even if I know you like it. I still want to apologize even if you ask for it. But it's also nice to know that I don't _have_ to apologize if she breaks free."

"We're growing together, Noire. And even more, you have proved a wondrous assistant in my experiments--erotic, and otherwise."

Noire smiled. "You have, too. You used to get up immediately and start cleaning yourself off with a cloth after we--at least until she broke through and yelled at you to stop. Then you actually waited a bit before you, um, 'tidied up' afterwords. You're growing more comfortable with um--things like this. Us, together, being intimate."  
Even if it gets a little...messy."

"And I'm glad you did. I enjoy our intimate moments together far more if I push aside the side of me that demands order for a few moments to simply bask in the afterglow."

And finally, the first phase of the experiment had come to an end. His attraction to her was so powerful that she could bring him to climax with her words alone. Something seemingly impossible via all academic data of the time. Perhaps the data needed some updating?

"Experiment one was a resounding success," Laurent said. "Of course, to collect unfettered data, more information is needed. And in truth, I wonder, would I be able to do the same to you?"

"What?" Noire said.

"You seem to react to my voice, and even more so my praises. Could I do the same to you? I would be very gentle, no worries. I could never bring myself ever to say a truly harsh word to you. Of course, to make the experiment sound, your hands would have to be bound as I was. Otherwise, the data might be compromised. Are you okay with that?"

"Maybe it'd work. I guess it would be good data for your experiment. It might even be, um, fun?"

"More than that, it would be deeply enjoyable for both of us. Of course, If you're uncomfortable, simply speak up and I will stop immediately. Of course, I would have to tie your wrists as well to keep the data from being compromised. Is that all right?"

She blushed, nodded and held out her hands to be bound. He could not quite help himself, and kissed her wrists as he tied the knots.

"You're so beautiful, Noire," Laurent said softly. "So very beautiful...."

She blushed again and shifted. He knew that back arch all too well, and it pushed him to his limits. Even having just come, he felt arousal fill him again. She let out a little gasp as his breath ghosted over her. Even though he knew that too much proximity would ruin his data either via him giving into temptation, or him bringing her to climax without his mere voice alone. But after a week of being pushed this far, he could hardly control himself.

"Heheh...could it be you're that eager simply to hear my voice? What interesting data.."

"You know I am..."

"Ah, you're very cute, Noire. All day long in camp, I can't stop thinking about you. How powerful you are when you draw a bow, how courageous you are to continually go onto the battlefield even as war drains you so, and even more, I am constantly filled with the thoughts of how it would be to be alone with you. Your soft voice, your harsh voice...I love both, I love every side."

She arched her back. What a distraction, her full breasts were full on display, and ready for his worship. Even though he'd just come, he had been pushed himself so far that he could easily grow aroused in seconds just at the sight of her. He reached for a tome, before he lost control of this experiment--and himself.

"You were so good now, but even more, you pushed my limits so well. It was an incredible feeling to be denied at your thighs, to fuck you until you couldn't even speak."

 _"Laurent,"_ she said more desperately. 

Laurent smiled softly at his wife. "I feel so blessed to have married you. What beauty and grace you possess. You've been such a good assistant with my research. Even more, your creativity astounds me. I had never even thought of using jute rope like that, even during the day. Both in its potential for passion and practical measures, the feel of these knots is truly incredible. Truly there is no person in this entire world that is more suited to me than you. "

And now he saw, there was a degree of power. He had gladly given it up to her, but now he was in control. Her bound before him, her thighs spread. Laurent knew how easy to would be to take his place there, where he belonged, to make her scream his name as he fucked her in every way there was to fuck someone.

She quivered, and he thought it would be good to delay, to enjoy this a little longer. He lifted up a tome, and began to recite each listing of taxonomy, the proper names, each family and phylum. Noire squirmed as he listed every species of fungi, both in common and official name he could remember. Not that he could blame her; fungi were a very fascinating subject that had certainly caused him much passion throughout the years. Still, he couldn't help himself. He couldn't keep himself detached, not when she was so near.

He kept reading speaking even as she shifted, with obvious growing desire and desperation. Her face was flushed, each breath drew his eye. 

"Laurent, please! I can't take it any longer--Please touch me! Please _take me_!"

He could never refuse a plea or command from his beloved wife. 

"Oh, you find the taxonomy that arousing too?" Laurent teased.

 _"Laurent,"_ she said through gritted teeth. "Go faster now!"

Had her talisman been in hand, he would've received such an onslaught. His breath caught at her fierceness, her desperation, her command.

He began to slowly, gently stroke between her thighs as he spoke again.

"Indeed, I will. Look at you, so eager. Even giving me such intense commands.... I spent every day ensuring you were properly satisfied, and yet you're begging for more. Could it be you have a far deeper passion than I ever imagined? All that time before I married you, did you touch yourself each night desperately over and over trying to find release? Or did you sneak out during the day, because your passion was truly that deep?" He leaned in closer, and whisper against her hear. "Did you even think of me then, while you touched yourself, all alone in your tent back then...?"

Her blush was oh so deep, and such a confirmation to his hypothesis.

"It's because--because I wanted more. I know that probably makes me greedy, and e-even if it probably will ruin the data, I want you so much... Please come inside me. Please... _fuck me._ "

Laurent could barely bite back a groan. His wife was so very alluring, his self control was in shambles. Ah, well. One half data would be enough for this cycle. 

"As much as I wish to obey you, I must ensure you are properly stimulated to ensure it won't be unbalanced, and you won't achieve climax."

"Trust me... I'd.....reach that easily. This whole week, it pushed me to my utter limits."

"Oh? I was between your thighs every single day, sometimes more than once, and you're still this desperate? My, I did not expect my hypothesis of your arousal to be proven so quickly."

"You didn't...come inside me, though...I missed feeling you like that. You were always holding back and I wanted...all of you."

"I live to serve, and to make you happy," he said softly. "I would gladly set aside my data, simply to make you smile."

He pushed her thighs apart and began to rub between the slick folds of her labia with his fingers. He teased her, skimming his fingertips all the way up towards the apex of her pleasure to see her eyes widen, only to draw back Her hips bucked, and her gasps reached a fever pitch as he kept this up, drawing her closer towards climax. It wasn't until he saw her grow desperate at his touch, and let out one last long cry that he stopped, and enjoyed the sight of her ecstasy for a few moments.

Usually, during their more intimate moments, he would pull her up to straddle him. It was far easier to keep her from injury, given that she was smaller and more fragile than him, and according to the books he had vigorously studied in preparation of him being a married man, it offered more pleasure for the woman. If her other side came out, she would ride him until he had bruises all over his body.

However, one word changed everything. _More_ , said through her gasps.

This time, by her command, he did not even wait for her climax to finish before he climbed on top of her. Her eyes widened as he took ahold of her bound wrists and held her surely to the ground, and kissed her with an untold, untethered passion. She let out a little cry as he filled her, and oh, the warmth of her about him was truly intense as she clenched tight about him. He thrust inside her again and again, and gained even more pleasure as her cries grew. He felt so turned on as if he could climax from her own ecstasy. 

Unless she was gagged, Noire could rarely manage to keep quiet, either side of her. It had the side effect of the entire camp--and surrounding towns--knowing when they were amorous. It was truly remarkable, however. He'd been pushed so very far that he felt almost... feral in his desires. As if the base, animal side of his brain was awakened. Truly, it was a surprise as he thrust into her, all composure lost and her cries grew in fervor. Each moan and cry only spurred him on further, and made him more desperate in his thrusts.

"L-Laurent!" A dark expression came over her face. In one giant tug, she broke the bounds completely, pulled her hands free and dug her nails deep into his back. Laurent could barely gasp, and try and find some semblance of control as she wound herself around him, legs entangled to draw him deeper and deeper. She'd managed to break apart her bonds _and_ demand more of him all while being pinned beneath him, and oh what an amazing feeling it was. She was tight and warm around every inch of his penis. She hadn't even needed her talisman to summon her other side at this point.

"Fuck me harder, _now!_ You live to serve me, and I command your obedience!"

"Yes, mistress," he gasped. "Any command you give, I will do everything within my power to give to you."

Each thrust pushed him closer to climax. Between her other side screaming commands and holding so tight about him, both inside and outside her body, and such denial he'd put himself through, he knew he couldn't last long.

She demanded of him, screaming _harder!_ and _harder!_

Oh, he was so happy to obey. He need not wonder if he had succeeded in her commands, as she let out a deep, throaty cry and sunk her nails into him hard enough to draw blood. The grip of her legs about him tightened, and drew him deeper inside her, until he groaned, unable to hold back after a whole agonizing week of waiting to be inside her. The sudden burst of pain only made his climax that much more incredible.

The breadth of such pleasure was brief, yet so very intense. Like a firework. However, Noire's pleasure seemed to last much longer. Something he could, indeed, enjoy that momentary smugness in the knowledge that he had succeeded in ensuring that his lover was satisfied as well. And that was such a wondrous feeling, almost as strong as his climax itself.

Laurent shifted, until he was curled by her side. Come dripped down her thighs, in such an intensely erotic way. She gasped for breath, her fire spent and the other her gone for now. Her gray eyes were dazed with the intensity of their lovemaking. He merely held her, and gently stroked for the long while it took for her to recover. When she finally let out a soft sigh and tightened her grip upon him, he knew he could finally speak.

"I...did not expect such an outcome. I didn't hurt you in such an intense ardor, did I?" Laurent said.

"No--it was...good. Really good. I've never seen you like that before. Usually you're pulling me up on top and stopping several times to make sure it didn't hurt. You were so--powerful and strong. You even h-held me down." Noire cupped her cheeks, which were now quite rosy. "But then she must've seen that as a challenge and decided to take over and put you in your place."

"And yes, it was intensely incredible. I was on top and yet I was taking every order and command from you... I might as well have been collared, for how I was so wonderfully controlled. I seem to have discovered more about myself. You always manage to lay bare sides of myself that I never even knew existed. First the side that stakes such pleasure in serving you, and then that when pushed to my utter limits, incredible new knowledge of myself came out."

"I...like it," Noire said.

Unfortunately, divining his new sexual desires of him wasn't quite as easy as simply holding a talisman. Still, it would be a worthwhile experiment to test his limits.

Mentally he wondered if he should count this data separately, or as one. Even more, this variable that being pushed so far caused him to have a surprisingly...dominant side. He thought he'd found his joy and place at her feet, kneeling and submitting, but the amount of holding her down and thrusting deep into her over and over with such utter passion had been incredible pleasurable too.

Noire glanced shyly at him. "Even though the experiment is done could you...still wear the jute harness I made for you? O-Of course, I could replace it if it gets ruined or dirty. I just... like thinking of you like that. Being protected, I mean. That secret between us, and it's kind of...thrilling to think you wrapped up like that, even in public..."

"Being bound to you like that filled me with utter joy. I loved the bite of it under my robes, the feel of your magic from the talismans you made me happier than I have ever been. Truly it...thrills me to think you'd come up with such utterly creative ideas. I never knew you had such a side to you and yet, I love you more for it."

Noire smiled, and nuzzled a bit closer to him. Her wispy red hair brushed him bare chest.

"And indeed, a truly sound theory can only be proven through several rigorous experiments. So far, we have one success and one failure. So I could not say that the experiment is truly done with only two points of data."

"I'd hardly call that a failure," Noire said.

"Oh, only within the context of the experiment. I was unable to bring you to climax through my voice alone. Perhaps it is a more difficult task for some women. Or perhaps the fact that I did more self-denial than you helped this along."

"Um.." Noire said softly.

"Yes?" Laurent said.

"The truth is, I was kind of surprised when you confessed like that. I mean, I liked it--and you--but I didn't expect something like that. But...I like this side of you, too. I guess I'm even more of a freak than I thought because how much it pleased me to tie that rope about you. Maybe in the end I can't fight it, and I'm bound to become like my mother."

"No," he said softly. "It only means you're more perfect in every way. Every single side of you. Brilliant and creative and wholly mine."

He leaned in to kiss her. "I love only both sides of you completely, and shall never cease. But if it makes you feel more comfortable to bind me to you, then do so. Tie me with magic or rope. I want to be possessed by you alone."

She smiled and nuzzled closer to him. "Actually, I made a new breakthrough with the jute rope, so the talismans work together better, and it should be even stronger. Once you feel um, recovered, I could try that immediately. I think I could even manage it so it preforms like a complete magical barrier which would even protect you from physical attacks in battle. Maybe not entirely, but it might act like a shield, preventing them from harm. But with each one I make, they'll get stronger and stronger until no one in the world could harm you."

He was filled with a rush of love for Noire. He reached out to brush her cheek with his hand.

"Oh, your discoveries and data thrill me so, Noire. I would gladly be bound to you, for all eternity and then some," he said.

"Good, because I discovered a spell for in books recently when I was looking for a gift for you from the shops." She smiled sheepishly. "...At least, if you want to."

"Nothing would make me happier," Laurent said.


End file.
